


Curses and Broken Spells

by proudjbstan



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudjbstan/pseuds/proudjbstan
Summary: Jinyoung is the boy that lured people into the forest. Jaebum is the only person that can stop his anger, his wrath from destroying everything else around them.





	Curses and Broken Spells

Jaebum sneaked out again from the comfort of his house to find the boy who lives in the forest eventhough he knew he was in no condition to go anywhere. But he must do this, his time is running out and all he want is to see Jinyoung. No matter what, he must see him, for the sake of everyone else in the village. Jinyoung had been killing so many innocent people, his anger and resentment no longer controllable.

Jinyoung is angry at him, Jaebum knows.

This time, he didn't bring along a torchlight -he knew he won't need it anymore from now on. The moon had casted upon the forest floor with a faint glow that leads him far into the middle of the jungle. 

His body is shaking from the cold. It's nearing winter after all, but all that's shielding him from the biting wind is only pieces of thin clothes that he wears to sleep as he stubbornly and mindlessly had discarded the woven sweater that his maid made him wear on the floor of his room.

"Jinyoung-ah!"

He called him once. And waited for ten seconds. Nothing happened. The thick bushes around him moved a little and a black white cat emerged from behind-a telltale that Jinyoung is just close by. Its icy blue onyx irises bored deep into his eyes -it could've captivates whoever poor victim that had fell into the trap and would never find their way back, but Jaebum just smiled weakly at the cat as he bend down to pat her head. She meowed at him before running away and disappered into the dark.

'Jinyoung heard me. He certainly did. He'll come out soon. I know he will.'

The leaves rustles and small animals are all singing together to a tune he knew so well. If you listen closely to it, you may hear it, just like Jaebum did. He always did. The song about a lonely boy who guards the forest, who lured people into the jungle and never return them back to their family.

"Jinyoung-ah!" Jaebum screamed again and tightened his hold on his clothes. His lips had turned bluish pale and the colour had drained from his face. He struggled to even stand up straight. He look up at the sky, the moon is no longer in sight -engulfed by the dark clouds and even stars had decided to hide behind the night veils. His vision started to become blurry and unfocused, and something wet had dripped onto the back of his hand. 

Blood.

 

"J-Jiny-"  
And suddenly Jaebum was clutching his head as a wave of dizziness took over him. He tried to brush off the pain and staggered his way to the place where they always met at night. But, to his dismay, Jinyoung is not there tonight.

The song has also stopped and the forest became eerily quiet once again.

His body finally gave up on him and he slumped onto the cold ground. And Jaebum closed his eyes with a smile as he caught a glimpse of Jinyoung's beautiful face, unfortunately contorted in worry.

"Y-You came..." his voice barely came out as whisper. Jinyoung is there beside him in a blink of an eye. Jaebum had missed him so much these past few weeks he couldn't come to see him.

"S-Stop it, Jinyoung. Please stop. That's enough. I'm here now, t-this time I'm not going anywhere else...I'll stay h-here with you forever..."

Jaebum open his eyes again, struggling to stay awake. He doesn't want to sleep because he doesn't know if he will be able to wake up again this time.

Jinyoung held him tight in his embrace, so tight that Jaebum almost couldn't breath. His warmth spread all over his body and Jaebum wants to bury his head and basks in Jinyoung's comforting scent but he is too tired to even do that. Jinyoung leaned his head onto Jaebum's chest to listen to his laboured breath and tears had started to streamed down his cheeks. Jinyoung cried in the silence of the night, his sad wails echoed throughout the forest.

He kissed Jaebum's forehead and then his nose and then his mouth. He kissed him slow and gentle, his monstrous demeanour all gone and vanished without a trace.

 

Jaebum let out his last breath when they break the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a beginning a story of true love between a human and an immortal. stay tuned. tell me what you think about it!


End file.
